


Claustrophobia

by Stressedtoimpress



Category: Marvel, X-Men Evolution
Genre: 3x04, Abusive Behavior, Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst without a happy ending, Anxiety Attacks, But I think Wanda is a little worse, Canon Divergence, Crying, Gen, How Do I Tag, Hurt No Comfort, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, No Beta, Not Good, Panic Attacks, They're both trash human beings, We Die Like Men, i didn’t proofread, read the notes, short and not sweet, trigger warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2020-10-06 04:49:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20501162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stressedtoimpress/pseuds/Stressedtoimpress
Summary: What if, after Wanda had locked him in the cabinet for the police to find, the police hadn’t been on their way yet?What if she hadn’t thrown him out in broad daylight, and instead had left him in the diner, and then tipped off the police to come collect him later?And what if this wasn’t the first time Wanda had gotten angry enough to do something like this?





	Claustrophobia

“Wanda! Please! Let me out!” Pietro cried, banging on the inside of the cabinet. All he heard was Wanda’s footsteps getting further and further away.

“No, please! I promise I’ll try and contact him! I-I’m not sure how, but I’ll try!” He felt tears prick at the corners of his eyes and he pleaded, but there was no response.

She had left him. She had locked him in this cabinet, thrown it across the room, and left him. Just like when they were kids, only this time he had a feeling she wasn’t going to let him out.

He leaned back against the cabinet and tears slid down his face. “Wanda...please. I’m sorry. It’s so dark...let me out…” his voice got quieter as he spoke until he was essentially whispering. He knew she wasn’t coming back, calling out was pointless. He was alone.

His breathing began to quicken as he pounded on the inside of the cabinet again, the metal making a thunderous noise whenever it met his fist. If his father were here he could get him out, seeing as it’s made of metal and all. He didn’t understand why Wanda wanted him dead. Sure, he wasn’t a great father, but he didn’t deserve to _ die. _

“Is anyone there?” He called out again, hoping every employee of this godforsaken diner hadn’t left. “Please! I need help!” He cried again, his breathing getting faster with each passing moment. He cried and pleaded and _ begged _for help, but no one was coming to save him. 

He nearly choked on his air when he failed to take deep breaths. He desperately tried to stretch his body out and get into a more comfortable position, but he was only met with the cold walls. He sobbed, as the only thoughts filling his mind were ones of death.

He was going to die in this dark, cold, small cabinet and it was all Wanda’s fault. She was just _ so angry _ at her and their father for dropping her off at that institution, and he’s not saying that she _ deserved _it, but if she had to live with herself she’s understand. 

It’s not like she was constantly picking up after her sibling whenever they destroyed shit because they were mad. It’s not like she had bruises on her arms from blocking whatever shit from around the house her sibling threw at her. It’s not like she got herself locked into cabinets and closets and large boxes whenever her and her sibling disagreed. And it’s not like she should have learned to deal with them by this point but was too much of a fucking _ coward _to get over the fear.

Not at all.

Another sob escaped his lips. He was going to die in here for sure. _ He was going to die. _

He desperately clawed at the space between the door and the wall, hoping he could somehow pry it open. In his heart he knew it was a pointless endeavor, but his spinning head kept telling him that he had to get out, _ there had to be a way! _

His heart was pounding at a million miles a minute as he called for help again, his voice uneven between ragged breaths. His fingernails made a wretched noise against the metal of the cabinet and he broke down into another wave of sobs, banging on the cabinet one last time and giving up at trying to pry the door open altogether. He just hugged his legs to his chest and cried. His lungs felt like they were going to explode with how fast he was breathing but he couldn’t focus on his breathing enough to stop it. All he could focus on was his heart pounding so loudly he couldn’t hear his own cries.

His eyes burned but he shut them tight, hoping to stop the tears by force. He just had to wait it out, though he wasn’t sure for what. Wait for Wanda to get back? Wait for someone else to come free him? Wait for his head to stop spinning so he could try and use it to come up with a better solution?

He wasn’t sure, but all he could do was wait.

He wasn’t sure how much time passed before the police found him. Wanda had tipped them off. Of course she did. _ Of course _her plan was to turn him into the police.

When they opened up the cabinet door he felt such a wave of relief. There was finally _ light, _someone came to free him and he wasn’t going to die. It felt like the happiest day of his life.

For about 5 seconds anyways, because even though the police found a crying, hyperventilating, shaking, terrified teenager, they roughly grabbed him and cuffed him anyways without so much as a word.

And people wonder why he’s claustrophobic to this day. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hey!! I know no one cares about this show but I was watching season 3 episode 4 and this came to my mind.
> 
> Wanda throwing dishes at him and then locking him in the cabinet, and then safe, seemed to be downright abusive behavior. Yes, she was turning him into the police who were on their way, but she didn’t have to do it this way.
> 
> So my mind said what if it had taken longer for the police to arrive? And I got thinking a little more.
> 
> We know the twins’ behavioral issues stem from Erik’s shit parenting (none of which is comic accurate, the Twins didn’t even meet him until they were grown in the comics but whatever lol), however part of me feels like Wanda was predisposed to anger issues, but because Erik didn’t try and help her with them she displayed abusive behavior towards her brother, and those were some of the actions as well as generally her anger leading her to destroy things that led to Erik institutionalizing her. While a lot of Pietro’s behavioral issues can be pinned on Erik, I feel like some can be pinned on Wanda as well.
> 
> Pietro always seemed scared of his sister. Even from her introduction to the brotherhood, he seemed scared of her, and when she threw dishes at him he didn’t seem shocked by it. So part of me wondered if this stuff went on before they were separated.
> 
> Don’t get me wrong, I’m not saying that Wanda’s pain is invalid (it certainly is, and she’s definitely gone through more than Pietro has), and I’m not saying that this makes Pietro’s garbage actions okay, it definitely doesn’t, but I wanted to write something about this theory of mine, so I wrote this in under an hour in the middle of the night and didn’t proofread.
> 
> So don’t expect it to be good.
> 
> Anyways lol I hope one day we’ll get a true to comic adaptation of the Maximoff Twins (unless they were in Wolverine and the X-Men and were comic accurate in that, I haven’t watched that one yet), because they’re absolutely garbage human beings in this cartoon.
> 
> Though Wanda is worse. The worst thing Pietro did was frame Evan for theft and get him arrested for...fun I guess idk, and that’s pretty bad, like r/trashy material, but Wanda threw dishes at her brother and locked him in a cabinet because he didn’t know how to contact their father after he stopped her from downright MURDERING him, which is r/iamatotalpieceofshit material.


End file.
